What if?
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: ¿Si el Príncipe de las Flores hubiera podido invadir el corazón de Kagome? —El dolor de esa mujer es más grande que el tuyo; y el motivo de su dolor es…—


**What if…?**

**Summary:** ¿Si el Príncipe de las Flores hubiera podido invadir el corazón de Kagome? _—El dolor de esa mujer es más grande que el tuyo; y el motivo de su dolor es…—_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **nada.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

_— ¡¿Estás ahí, Kagome?!_

_Corrió hacia fuera del palacio sin dudar ni un momento._

_Gracias a ella había podido liberarse de las raíces de las flores que intentaron despojarlo de su alma. Ella estaba allí; lo sabía._

_— ¡Kagome!_

_Pudo sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo. Las raíces de las flores trataban de consumirla, tal y como lo habían hecho con él minutos antes._

_— ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¡El alma de esa mujer es un delicioso platillo!_

_—Desgraciado. —masculló viendo a su oponente, quien lo miraba con burla._

_—Sería un desperdicio si no tomara el alma de esa mujer. Su dolor es mucho más grande que el tuyo._

_El hanyô abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Kagome, quien yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos._

_—Y la causa de su sufrimiento… ¡Ja! Que patético. —se burló. —Solo es una pobre chica que sufre por amor._

_— ¿Eh? —volteó a ver a Kagome rápidamente y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su contrincante. — ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —rugió._

_—La causa de su sufrimiento… eres tú, hanyô._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó sin aliento._

_—Pobrecilla. —se burló. —ella te ama pero tú amas a alguien más, y ella está muerta. —El hanyô gruñó—Ella sufre si tú sufres. ¿No crees que ella merezca ser feliz? Deja que mis flores le den la paz que necesita… Deja que su alma sea feliz creyendo que la amas._

_— ¿En serio crees que dejaría que un ser despreciable como tú consuma su alma? —le gruñó._

_—Ella nunca será feliz mientras siga viviendo, hanyô. Consumiré todo su dolor y su rencor._

_— ¿Rencor? —musitó confundido._

_El Príncipe rió._

_—Ella guarda más rencor de lo que podrías imaginar. Un alma pura que si quisiera podría ser sucumbida por el odio y el rencor. Ella te odia, hanyô. Te guarda rencor._

_— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —aferró el cuerpo de la chica hacia sí._

_—Amarte la hace odiarte. —sonrió con burla. —Ni aunque esa mujer esté muerta podrías quererla de esa forma, ¿no? Ella lo sabe. Y sufre._

_—Maldito._

_—InuYasha…—un leve susurró escapó de los labios de la chica._

_Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de sangre._

_—Ella solo desea ser correspondida. Deja que sane su alma y la deje ser feliz._

_—Desgraciado, ¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar en el alma de Kagome? —masculló con odio. — ¡Morirás!_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces cortó los tallos que sostenían a la chica y, sin soltarla, sacó su espada._

_— ¡Kaze no kizu!_

_Las flores a su alrededor desaparecieron._

_Dejó ir un suspiro y guardó su espada._

_'La causa de su sufrimiento… __**eres tú, **__hanyô.'_

_—Kagome…—la sujetó con ambos brazos y la depositó en el suelo, sin soltarla, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho._

_La escuchó gemir y luego pudo ver como abría los ojos._

_—InuYasha…_

_— ¿Te encuentras bien? —fue lo primero que dijo._

_— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Lo derrotaste? —contestó ella con otra pregunta._

_—Sí. ¿Estás bien?_

_Ella le sonrió de forma cansada._

_—Sí, pero tú estás herido. —dijo refiriéndose a la herida en su pecho._

_—Fui descuidado._

_—Me alegra que estés bien._

_—Kagome…_

_La ayudó a ponerse en pie._

_La miko tocó su rostro, sintiéndolo húmedo._

_—Lágrimas de sangre…—susurró para sí._

_— ¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó el hanyô de pronto._

_— ¿Eh?_

_— ¿Qué te hizo ver ese maldito?_

_Ella miró el suelo._

_-.-.-.-_

_— ¿Dónde estoy? —musitó para sí._

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿qué haces ahí parada?_

_Volteó a ver rápidamente._

_InuYasha estaba esperándola._

_Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió._

_— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con un ligero tinte de temor en su voz._

_—Eso no importa. Estamos juntos, ¿no?_

_Ella lo miró._

_—InuYasha…_

_-.-.-.-_

_—No te preocupes. —contestó ella._

_—Él… me hizo tener un sueño con Kikyô. Me pedía que nos fuéramos juntos._

_— ¿Querías ir?_

_—Tu voz me despertó._

_Ella miró con tristeza el suelo._

_—Tú… ¿Qué viste?_

_—No te preocupes. —dijo negando con la cabeza._

_—Lo siento, Kagome. —dijo de pronto. —Estaba tan concentrado en mi propio dolor que fui egoísta y no me di cuenta de que tú también sufrías._

_Ella sonrió._

_—Está bien, InuYasha._

_—Kagome… Siento ser el causante de todo. —murmuró._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida._

_—Sé que soy la razón de tu sufrimiento. —murmuró con un deje de dolor en su voz._

_— ¿Eh? Claro que no, sabes que soy feliz a tu lado. —dijo ella, muy segura de sus palabras._

_Sin darle tiempo a nada sintió como el hanyô la atraía a su cuerpo y la apretaba con fuerza._

_—InuYasha…—susurró ella contra su pecho, dejándose abrazar y correspondiendo al gesto._

_—Kagome, sabes que tú… eres lo más importante para mí. No quiero que lo olvides nunca. Tampoco quiero que sufras por mi culpa._

_Y era cierto. Ella era lo más importante que le quedaba, y no planeaba perderla._

_—Gracias…_

_—Kagome, ¿por qué te empeñas en permanecer a mi lado? Todo lo que hago es causarte daño._

_Ella negó contra su pecho._

_—Porque te quiero, InuYasha. Ya lo sabes. Todo lo que quiero es que me permitas quedarme contigo. —lo último lo dijo en un susurro._

_—No importa lo que pase, no pienso abandonarte._

_Ella sonrió._

_—Lo sé…_

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
